About semiconductor assembling technology, for example in paragraph 0005 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-282811 (refer to Patent Reference 1), the semiconductor mounting module configuration where a semiconductor bear chip, and a semiconductor component with ball grid array terminals are mounted on the same surface of the same wiring board, thermosetting resin is made to intervene between the facing surfaces of the above-mentioned semiconductor bear chip and the wiring board, and resin is poured between the facing surfaces of the above-mentioned semiconductor component and the wiring board is disclosed.
For example, in paragraph 0055 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-305285 (refer to Patent Reference 2), the MCM (multi-chip module) structure where a WPP (wafer process package) semiconductor element and a CSP (chip-size package) semiconductor element are mounted on the same surface of the same substrate, and under-filling is formed only between the WPP semiconductor element and the substrate is disclosed.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-282811 (paragraph 0005, FIG. 8 (e))
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-305285 (paragraph 0055, FIG. 16, and FIG. 17)